


安全之地

by GHSunflower



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHSunflower/pseuds/GHSunflower
Summary: *仅142分钟的电影相关
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 3





	安全之地

_**你怎么会在这里？**_

他回头惊讶我的突然出现。

**_试图救你？_ **

于是他露出更加难以相信的表情，不甚明显地向上翻了个白眼。我想起很久之前我告诉他我是母亲用泥巴做出的时候，他也是这副模样。

_**你受伤了？** _

他现在致力于将飞机拉上更高的海拔。

真奇怪。飞机总是会把他带入无人之境。我将他从海里救出来的时候可从来没想过他之后会湮灭在天空之上。

我知道我的胳膊还淌着血，过不了多久伤口会愈合，不留痕迹。透过玻璃可以看到窗外的星星，它们看上去和在我们在海上一抬头就能望见的群星并无区别，我们身处高空，却并没有离它们更近一些。

我想离开这架飞机。于是我们到了已经不复存在的村庄，周围是熙熙攘攘的人群，几对男女绕着喷泉摇晃，点着灯的酒馆里查理的歌声传出来。

**_你愿意邀请我跳支舞吗？_ **

我问史蒂夫，他迷茫的脸上露出微笑，领着我加入人群。

**_你跳得很棒。_**

**_我学习很快。_ **

他笑起来，眼尾的皱纹铺开，屋子里灯光铺过来，填满了那些缝隙。

_**我想念你的披风。** _

_**我看上去很奇怪？** _

**_很漂亮。_** 我总是喜欢听他的赞美，他是个间谍，可他的赞美听上去总是真心实意。 ** _但这会让我以为你是在战斗而不是参加舞会。_**

他说这话的时候雪落下来了，停在他的发间，飘摇地晃在我们之间，要落进他眼睛里。天堂岛有片地上草木没过小腿，在它的花季里，绿色的植株上会开满细碎的白色小花。

_**我见过很多场雪。**_ 我也很久没有回家，很久没有见过那片镶嵌白色星辰的草地。

**_我是冰霜杰克。_ **

他冲我眨了眨眼。 _ **这样我们听上去会不会更加般配？**_

_**那我们可不是在一个故事里了。** _

雪越来越大，史蒂夫把他的大衣脱下来给我披上。他总是细致周到，关心体贴恰到好处。没有超人之躯也没有蝙蝠侠的铁拳和高科技工具，我的队友和我一起勇敢地战斗，无所畏惧。我们在火车站拥挤的人群中并肩，他掏出钱夹买了支冰淇淋递给我。

_**你现在的战争很棘手吗？**_

_**有点，外星入侵者、异能者、超级罪犯，总有些人试图挑起战争。** _

_**我的天使战无不胜。** _

好吧我承认，他这句话会让我害羞到骄傲。潮水涌过来，还未抵达我脚边，碧绿的天堂岛在阳光下闪闪发光。海鸟在我们前面落下，又扑棱着翅膀飞走，羽毛反射一片白光。

_**这里总是好天气。**_ 他收起他的大衣向我感叹。 _ **你一直都在拯救世界吗？**_

_**可能要让你失望了。**_ 该怎么告诉他我之前离开了一段时间呢？我停下来，他便也停下来，转过身用他绿色的眼睛盯着我，光照在他身上，他像天堂岛一样闪闪发光。

_**你离开之后，我也离开了。一百年。** _

他点头说， _ **然后你回来了。**_

_**有人找到了我，说我们应该团结起来一起干这活。** _

_**他说得对。没有人能孤身拯救世界，即使是你也偶尔需要假期。你的队友一定都是些非常出色的人。**_ 他迈开步子，我知道我也不能停下，我得不停地向前。

_**你也是我的队友。** _

_**很高兴听到你这么说。** _

我们到达了港口，船停靠在岸，他将衣服扔上船，取下绳索升起帆。我们渐渐远离天堂岛。

**_这里还有很多地方，景色无与伦比。_ **

**_或许下次，你可以带我参观一下。希望到时候你母亲能对我好一点。_ **

天堂岛外面是黑夜，星空在我们头顶。我们铺好临时的床，盖着他的厚大衣头挨着头躺在一起。

_**你现在似乎丝毫没有为婚姻的概念所困扰。** _

_**毕竟我们现在只有一件外套。** _

他为他找到的借口得意地看着我。天边有星星落下来。

_**我失去了不少人。**_

_**可是我还是想救你。** _

他看了看表——我把他的表递给他——那块表的时间早就凝固了。 _ **时间差不多了，戴安娜。他对我说。**_

_**史蒂夫。我还是想救你。** _

_**戴安娜，你该走了。你的队友需要你。**_ 我感受到他的手掌在我耳边，隔着头发触碰到我的脸。然后他的额头靠过来，眼睛盯着眼睛。

星空就在我们眼前。我安然入睡。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我一开始并不知道我会写成这个样子。最后戴安娜将时间停滞的表和照片放在一起的时候，我想到史蒂夫走前的“真希望我还有更多的时间。”我当时第一反应就是——我们有很多时间，所有的时间。我一开始是想写一个《狄拉克海上的涟漪》的故事的。
> 
> 时间。有这么多时间。  
>  有所有的时间。


End file.
